peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 January 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-01-18 ; Comments *(K) ...and here at last is my favourite of my Peel show tapes: John on More Music Monday in January 1988 - the day when daytime DJs were under orders to talk much less, which they did not like - with the first session by Bob, and a repeat of the Wedding Present Ukrainian first session, plus loads of groovy records and segues - just listen to that segue from Mighty Mighty to James Brown, wow!. And how about Jimmy Bo Horne's forgotten disco classic 'Spank'? Wonderful mix of indie, African, rap, house, oldies, reggae, RnB, everything. Like the lunchtime shows, Peel really sticks it to the daytime boys here as to how to put together what he rightly calls "a rockin' show". Side 1 or part 1 is unedited, but I made two live edits, with finger on the pause button, in part 2, and I estimate about 20-22 minutes of this show and possibly 5 or 6 records are missing, all from the second half. One day I'll find out what is missing. For now, dig it! Sessions *Bob, #1. Debut broadcast of first session. No known commercial release. *Wedding Present, #4. Repeat of Ukrainian session #1, first broadcast 14 October 1987. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions (Castle Music). Tracklisting :(JP: 'Well I understand there's been some sulking about 'More Music Monday' so I've put together a good rockin' programme to cheer the guys up a bit. Sessions from Bob and Wedding Present and what do you think about this?') *Cheesy Radio 1 'John Peel' jingle. *Bomb The Bass: Beat Dis (single) Mister-Ron :(JP: 'Bit disappointing about Prince Edward going to work for Andrew Lloyd Webber rather than coming to help out as my assistant, but there you are, can't win them all I suppose.') *Woodentops: You Make Me Feel (LP – Wooden Foot Cops On The Highway) Rough Trade *DJ Lebowitz: Judy Is A Punk (LP - Beware Of The Piano) Fowl *Bob: Esmerelda Brooklyn (Peel session) *Wedding Present: You Deceived Me (Peel session) (aka 'Yikhav kozak za dunai') *Ski Patrol: Agent Orange (single, 1980) Malicious Damage *Big Daddy Kane: Raw (12") Cold Chillin' *Stella Chiweshe: Chamakuwende (LP - Ambuya) Piranha *Mighty Mighty: Maisonette (single) Chapter 22 *James Brown: She's The One (single) Urban *Bob: Kirsty (Peel session) *Blood & Thunder: Cities On Fire (flexi) Issued with '11 Years On' fanzine *Great Leap Forward: A Peck On The Cheek A La Politique (12") Ron Johnson *Wedding Present: Katrusya (Peel session) *Wedding Present: The Moon Shines (Peel session) (aka 'Svitit misyats') *Pankow: Touch (I'm Your Bastard) *Jimmy "Bo" Horne: Spank *Fall: Bremen Nacht Run Out (album - The Frenz Experiment) Beggars Banquet BEGA 91 § only on Peel January 1988 *Bob: Trousercide (Peel session) *Blind Willie McTell: Lord, Send Me An Angel *Stitched-Back Foot Airmen: Shake Up (12") In Tape *Wedding Present: The Freedom Fighter (Peel session) (aka 'Tuitiunyk') :(JP: 'This next one is what we DJs call, if we're talking at all, a happening sound.') *Sugarcubes: 'Coldsweat (7")' (One Little Indian) :(JP: 'Earlier in the programme I played you a track from the Piranha Records LP 'Ambuya' by Stella Chiweshe and others, and promised you another track. And this, I think, is quite wonderful. I was listening to it at home this morning, had the house to myself, and I was dancing around my room like nobody's business, which for a chap in my condition not a good idea (laughs) probably!') *Stella Chiweshe: Sarura Wako (LP - Ambuya) Piranha :(JP: 'Well you'll hear that one again and no mistake.') *Rumbles: Party Life (LP - Jump To Confusion) AFM *Pogues: Metropolis (LP - If I Should Fall From Grace With God) Island *Turntable Terror Trax: Jammin' (Jammin' Organ) (12" - Volume 4) Bassment *Bob: Brian Wilson's Bed (Peel session) *Wedding Present: The Awakening (Peel session) 'Hude dnipro hude' *Spoonie Gee: 'Mighty Mike Tyson (12")' (Tuff City) File ;Name *a) Peel 1988-01-18a *b) Peel 1988-01-18b (edit) ;Length *a) 00:46:08 *b) 00:45:37 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List, re-up by SIG. Thanks to K for recording and notes. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online